Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté
by reveanne
Summary: Roman feuilleton parodique. . . ou la lente montée en puissance des forces du mal et l'omniprésente et pathétique recherche du pouvoir et de la gloire par les sbires du Dark Lord.
1. avantpropos

Quelques mots avant de commencer.

Cette fanfiction se déroule après le tome 5 et ne tient absolument pas compte du tome 6. (j'ai commencé cette potterfic avant la publication du tome 6)

Il s'agit en vérité du feuilleton publiée dans le fanzine « Mangemort-  
magazine » Il s'agit donc d'un histoire parodique Pro-Mangemort. ( Attention, les Mangemorts restent toujours des psychopathe sanguinaire)  
Je commence la publication à l'épisode 273, c'est le moment où j'ai repris  
le feuilleton, je n'ai pas accès aux autres épisodes, mais je fais ce que  
je peux que l'histoire reste lisible par des néophytes.

Quelques numéros de Mangemort magazine sont publiés par l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur. (cf. lien dans ma bio)  
Voilà à vous de lire.  
Gloire à notre Maître.

Mangemort Reveanne.


	2. épisode 273

**Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté.**

_**Rappel des épisodes précédents :**_

_Eléonore, toujours prisonnière au Manoir, est mise face à un choix cruel : rejoindre ou non l'organisation malgré son passé familial._

_De son Coté, Jack, après l'échec de l'opération de libération des MangeMorts prisonniers à Azkaban, suspecte une trahison de la part de l'un des membres de l'organisation. Jack monte alors un piège diabolique pour faire tomber le traître. Le piège fonctionne à merveille mais Jack reçoit un grand choc en découvrant l'identité du traître._

**Episode 273**

« Conchita ! » S'écria Jack.

La petite femme brune se tourna vers Jack. Froide, digne, le visage inexpressif. Dardant le mangemort qui lui faisait face de regards haineux.

Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle le traître ! Conchita Vélasquez était depuis son arrivée dans l'organisation l'une des Mangemorts les plus cruels, sadiques et pervers qui ait jamais existé. A côté d'elle même les Lestrange passaient pour des anges de miséricorde. Cette femme aimait tuer et torturer. Elle ne pouvait pas être un espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Jack se ressaisit, depuis la découverte et l'exécution du traître Rogue, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Le Mangemort Vélasquez sortit sa baguette magique d'un geste lent, méprisant, dangereux et menaçant. Jack frissonna. Conchita n'était pas seulement cruelle, elle était aussi une sorcière puissante. Il savait que l'affrontement qui s'annonçait allait se terminer par le décès de l'un des combattants… Lui ! Mais il allait défendre chèrement sa vie.

Alors qu'à son tour il sortait sa baguette, Jack regretta d'avoir mis des chaussettes orange à motif de mouton blanc, ce n'était pas une tenue digne pour mourir.

Vélasquez brandit sa baguette et lança les hostilités. Jack évita le maléfice d'un cheveu, riposta et se mit à l'abri. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait aperçu la main avec laquelle son opposante tenait sa baguette. Sur le moment il n'y avait pas fait attention mais cette main n'était pas comme elle aurait dû être.

Les sorts pleuvaient, venant de l'un ou de l'autre des Mangemorts qui s'affrontaient. Les maléfices rataient leurs cibles et détruisaient le maigre mobilier du cachot dans des étincelles glauques ou rouge sang.

Alors qu'il plongeait derrière ce qui restait d'une bibliothèque d'où s'élevait une fumée bleuté, Jack comprit enfin ce qui clochait dans la main de Vélasquez. Il se rappela l'avoir croisée la veille au soir, au manoir, elle sortait d'une entrevue avec le Maître. Sans doute en rapport avec l'excès de zèle chronique dont elle faisait preuve, zèle frôlant l'insubordination. Cette fois là, elle s'en était sorti vivante mais la main en sang, un doigt en moins. La femme contre laquelle il se battait dans le cachot ne semblait pas être au courant de ce détail.

Jack se redressa pour faire face à son assaillante et lança un maléfice de foudre qui atteignit la femme au bras lui faisant lâcher sa baguette et pousser un cri strident. Avant que Jack n'ait le temps de réagir elle fit un bond de côté et se réfugia derrière un tas de décombre.

Jack s'approcha de la cachette, prudemment car même désarmée, cette sorcière pouvait encore avoir un tour dans son sac.

« Vous n'êtes pas Vélasquez ! » Cria-t-il en s'apprêtant à lancer le maléfice de Doloris.

Mais comme il s'en était douté, la femme avait encore une carte à jouer. Un épais nuage de poudre ocre pulvérulente envahit la pièce. Jack sentit son nez et ses yeux le brûler cruellement. Il perdit son souffle et s'écroula prit d'une toux convulsive. Il vit au travers du brouillard qui dansait devant ses yeux la silhouette de la femme sortir de sa cachette, se jeter sur sa baguette et disparaître. Elle avait réussi à transplaner… à s'enfuir !

Jack parvint, tant bien que mal à sortir du cachot où l'air était absolument irrespirable… de la poudre de Feu… de la poudre de self-défense que l'on trouve dans tous les magasins. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

Dans le couloir, assis sur le sol froid et humide, il réussit à retrouver son souffle et à rassembler ses esprits. La femme qu'il venait de combattre n'était pas Conchita Vélasquez, le détail de la main ne trompait pas, mais autrement la ressemblance était parfaite. Jack ne connaissait pas de sort qui aurait donné un tel résultat, même le polynectar ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de cela, en effet si la personne qu'il venait d'affronter avait eu recours à cette potion, il aurait fallu qu'elle ait utilisé un fragment très récent de Vélasquez… d'une Vélasquez amputée de l'auriculaire droit… et aurait donc pris l'apparence d'une Vélasquez mutilée !

Jack réfléchit un moment au problème… Pour venir à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un sorcier polymorphe.

Il y avait donc un sorcier ou une sorcière polymorphe dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle et le Maître allait être furieux.

--- --- ---

Loin des cachots du château de Pelgraw, au Manoir, Eléonor était sur des charbons ardents, l'heure du choix avait sonné. Assis face à elle, le Dark-Lord la fixait de ses yeux rouges incandescents, attendant la réponse.

Le choix était cornélien : Soit elle refusait et serait sans doute exécutée sur le champ, elle en savait trop. Soit elle acceptait, trahissant ainsi famille et amis, et devenait Mangemort… Pourtant, si on y réfléchissait bien les deux solutions se ressemblaient car la différence entre un Mangemort et un Mage Mort n'était que d'une lettre et de quelques minutes.

Elle avait donc le choix entre mourir vite ou mourir lentement, c'était sans espoir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa. Là, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait la réponse… Elle l'avait toujours sue mais refusait de l'entendre.

Elle fit fièrement face au Dark-Lord. Elle avait fait son choix.

… _Suite au prochain épisode._


	3. épisode 274

_**Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté.**_

_**Rappel des épisodes précédents :**_

_Conchita, après avoir perdu la trace des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, est sévèrement punie mais garde la vie sauve malgré un doigt en moins. A présent, elle doit retrouver la confiance du Maître._

_De son côté Jack, après avoir suspecté la présence d'un traître dans l'organisation, découvre que l'Ordre du Phénix compte parmi ses membres un sorcier Métamorphe._

_Par ailleurs, toujours prisonnière du Manoir, Eléonore a enfin fait son choix._

**Episode 274**

« Parlez, Maître, et j'obéirais ! »

En parlant, Eléonore avait posé une main sur son cœur et baissé les yeux en signe de soumission.

Il y eut un silence feutré. Du fond du confortable fauteuil où il était installé, le Maître savourait sa victoire. Après un an passé à réorganiser et ré-assoire son pouvoir, à semer la discorde chez ses adversaires, après la terrible défaite au ministère à cause de cette bande d'incapable qui l'entourait et surtout à cause de ce maudit Potter et de l'infâme Dumbledore.

Le Dark Lord observa la jeune femme tremblante qui lui prêtait allégeance. Avec elle se mettait en place l'une des dernières pièces d'un plan machiavélique. Il eut un sourire intérieur. Oui, un plan absolument parfait… Contrairement à ce que pensait ces imbéciles de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'existait pas qu'une seule prophétie et lui le Maître des forces obscures allait s'en servir et en obtiendrait la victoire.

La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres. Le silence s'épaississait. Rien ne bougeait dans le salon. Elle fixait un motif sur le tapis essayant de faire taire l'angoisse qui lui mettait la tête à feu et à sang.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit ou entendit son Maître se lever et s'avancer vers elle. C'était comme un halos glacial qui se déplaçait dans la pièce.

Eléonore frissonna en sentant une main plus froide que la mort se poser sur son poignet.

Le Dark Lord attira le bras de la jeune femme vers lui et fit glisser sa main sur la peau d'ivoire. Brutalement il serra ce frêle avant-bras comme s'il voulait le briser.

« Que ton âme soit mienne, que ma marque soit dans ta chaire ! »

La jeune femme sentit une immense douleur lui brûler la peau. Cette douleur s'étendit à tout son corps. Le feu magique courait sur sa peau, lui arrachant des larmes de terreur et de douleur. Elle chancela.

Le Maître la rejeta. Eléonore s'effondra.

« Relevez-vous, Mange-mort, Soyez digne ! »

L'ordre était cassant. La jeune femme parvint tant bien que mal à obéir. Elle se remit lentement debout, tenant précautionneusement son bras contre elle. La peau de celui-ci brillait encore de la marque à tout jamais indélébile qui la reliait à présent à son maître.

« Larbin ! » Cria le Maître. « Escorte la à ses appartements, elle va séjourner encore quelques temps parmi nous. »

Comme par enchantement, la silhouette de Pettigrow apparut dans l'ombre de la pièce.

« Oui, Maître. » Répondit le rat de sa voix fielleuse.

Le Dark Lord observa la jeune femme s'éloigner et disparaître hors de la pièce. Il resta, là, un moment à contempler l'épaisse obscurité qui envahissait le salon du Manoir en cette nuit de novembre. Par un interstice entre les épais rideaux qui obstruaient la fenêtre, il pouvait voir au loin scintiller les lumières de Montréal.

Il se tourna vers la porte.

« Entrez Galhaway ! Quelles sont les nouvelles de Pelgraw ? »

Jack avait transplané dés que les effets de la poudre de feu s'étaient estompés. Cela avait mis un peu de temps car plusieurs milliers de kilomètre séparaient Pelgraw au Pays de Gale du Manoir au Québec. Il venait pour faire son rapport au sujet de sa récente découverte.

Jack entra dans le sombre salon.

Face à lui, le Maître l'observait. A la tête qu'il faisait il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« Doloris ! » Cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. « Où vous croyez-vous ? Est-ce une tenue pour vous présenter à moi. »

Pour la centième fois de la journée, jack regretta d'avoir mis des chaussettes oranges à motifs de moutons blancs.

« Juste pour cette faute de goût vous mériteriez la mort ! » Siffla la voix du Dark Lord en cessant le maléfice.

« Un métamorphe s'est infiltré dans l'organisation ! » Répliqua Jack précipitamment pour se défendre.

Le Maître darda le pauvre Mangemort d'un regard inquisiteur, oubliant momentanément les chaussettes oranges.

« Le traître… » Bégaya Jack. « Ce n'est pas un traître… mais … mais un métamorphe qui se fait passer pour l'un des notres . »

« Un Métamorphe ! » Le Maître semblait réfléchir à cette nouvelle. « … Et vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir ? »

Jack se pétrifia.

« … INCAPABLE ! TOUS DES INCAPABLES ! » Siffla le Dark Lord entre ses dents. Il se rapprocha du Mangemort « Imbécile ! »

Un nouveau sort de Doloris s'abattit sur Jack. « Cette erreur vous coûtera cher mais comme je suis dans un jour de clémence, je vous laisse une dernière chance. »

Le maléfice s'arrêta.

« Cette fois ne me décevez pas. Je ne serais pas aussi gentil si vous échouiez à nouveau ! »

Jack Galhaway, tremblant de douleur, parvint tout de même à articuler.

« Oui, Maître. »

--- --- ---

Très loin du Manoir, dans son appartement de Londres situé sur le chemin de Traverse au premier étage de sa boutique d'import-export d'objet magique, Conchita Vélasquez observait par la fenêtre de la cuisine le va et vient de la rue. Le jour se levait à peine. Ce premier décembre était glacial et brumeux. Rien d'étrange, on était à Londres après tout.

Pour la millionième fois depuis dix ans, elle maudit le jour où elle avait quitté Grenade.

Un hibou marron arriva et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dans ses serres, l'animal tenait la toute dernière édition du Daily-Prophet. Conchita ouvrit la fenêtre pour récupérer le journal. La main bandée intrigua le volatile mais celui-ci repartit comme il était venu.

« Mère ? » S'hasarda à demander Ruanita Vélasquez, 8 ans, la fille unique de Conchita qui en cette heure matinal se préparait pour aller à l'école. (Une école privée réservée aux seuls enfants de Sorciers, évidemment)

- Oui, Ruanita ?

- Comment ils font, les hiboux, pour trouver le destinataire du courrier ?

Bonne question. Conchita n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose. Répondit la mère à sa fille sur un ton méprisant.

- Mais ils trouvent toujours, quelque soit l'endroit où est le destinataire. Insista la gamine. Même si c'est incartable…

Décidément sa fille ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Un imbécile qui avait bien fait de mourir trois ans plus tôt. Conchita s'apprêtait à répondre qu'on verrait plus tard au sujet du sens de l'orientation de ces oiseaux car c'était l'heure de se rendre à l'école quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Mais oui c'était ça la solution à son problème.

_. . . Suite au prochain épisode._


	4. épisode 275

**Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté.**

_**Rappel des épisodes précédents :**_

_Jack est mis au pied du mur et doit retrouver au plus vite le sorcier métamorphe qui espionne l'organisation pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_De son côté, Conchita met une touche final au plan qui devrait lui permettre de rattraper son précédent échec où elle avait perdu la trace de l'Ordre du Phénix._

**Episode 275**

N'importe qui, n'importe où même si l'endroit est incartable et sous le sceau du secret, un hibou était capable de tout pour trouver le destinataire du courrier dont il était chargé.

C'était de cette constatation qu'était partie Conchita pour établir un plan pour trouver le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais essayer d'obtenir la moindre information par le biais d'un hibou commençait à se révéler être une fausse bonne idée.

Evidement, et dés le début, elle s'était doutée que cela ne serait pas facile et pour expérimenter tranquillement sans risquer d'abîmer la santé du hibou Doré d'Andalousie qui lui servait courement et dont elle était très fière (car il s'agissait d'un animal extrêmement rare donc très onéreux et aussi très facilement identifiable) Conchita avait investi dans un hibou Moyen-Duc, modèle de base, le plus courant, passe-partout et pas cher. L'animal se nommait Pokus.

Conchita savait déjà qu'il était impossible de suivre un hibou en plein vole. Le volatile était bien trop méfiant, même s'il s'agissait de son propriétaire. Elle avait donc eut l'idée d'aller directement chercher les souvenirs que l'animal gardait de ses voyages, ce qui signifiait lire les pensées de l'oiseau.

Il s'agissait de la plus mauvaise idée que la jeune femme ai jamais eu de toute sa vie. Dorénavant elle savait, grâce au légimens, que les hiboux ont un système de pensée très particulier et très différent de celui des humains. Elle avait cru sur le moment que sa tête allait exposer et elle avait saigné du nez pendant plus d'un demi heure. Cela avait été un expérience horrible qu'elle n'était pas prête de recommencer.

Pokus, lui, en était devenu absolument hystérique et avait dévasté le salon.

Après ce premier échec, Conchita avait changé de stratégie. Elle ne pouvait ni suivre l'animal, ni lire dans ses pensées mais peut-être pouvait-elle trouver une solution entre les deux. Elle avait alors pensé à « posséder » l'esprit de l'animal.

Mais voilà, après l'aventure du légimens, elle se méfiait car si il est à la porter du premier Mangemort venu de posséder et manipuler un esprit humain, faire la même chose avec un hibou était un autre paire de manches.

Conchita s'était alors plongée dans la littérature sur le sujet. Recherche mainte fois émaillée par des essaies sur Pokus. Expériences qui s'étaient surtout révélées soit inefficaces soit pires que le légimens. Résultat après trois jours de se traitement. La jeune femme avait de si violentes migraines qu'elle avait du prendre un congé maladie et confier la boutique à son employer pour quelques jours. Elle passait à présent la majeur partie de son temps avec une poche de glace sur le front sous les regards inquiets de sa fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Après quatre jours supplémentaires de ce traitement, la jeune femme était parvenue à faire entrer son esprit dans le corps du volatil. Elle avait mis un peu de temps à s'habituer à voir et entendre par les yeux et les oreilles du hibou. La perception des choses qu'avait l'oiseau était largement différente de celle dont elle avait l'habitude.

Le temps d'adaptation passé, elle s'était rendu compte que si son esprit à elle était passé dans le corps de l'animal, l'esprit de ce dernier, lui, en avait disparu en la laissant seul dans un corps dont elle ne savait pas se servir. Elle avait alors compris qu'en fait corps et esprit s'étaient seulement échangés. C'est à dire que son esprit à elle était passé dans le corps de l'animal, et celui de l'animal était passé dans son corps à elle. Elle avait compris ce détail en voyant, par ses yeux de hibou, son corps d'humaine faire des bonds dans le salon en agitant les bras comme si c'était des ailes et poussant des cris sur-aiguë.

Depuis cette expérience, Conchita avait testé, au fil des jours, d'autres sortilèges et maléfices pour réussir, finalement, à glisser son esprit avec celui du hibou sans toucher à ce dernier, comme une sorte de passager clandestin mental qui verrait tout, entendrait tout et sentirait tout ce que verrait, entendrait ou sentirait l'oiseau.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginer à l'origine, c'était encore mieux. En fait c'était parfait !

Bien sûr toutes ces expériences n'étaient pas sans effets secondaires sur la jeune femme, comme une légère envie persistante de manger des souris ou de croire qu'elle avait des ailes à la place des bras. Mais tout ça n'était rien comparé aux séquelles que conservait Pokus.

Le pauvre oiseau à force de subir les agressions mentales de sa propriétaire avait à présent de graves problèmes psychiques. La plus grave des séquelles sur l'esprit du hibou était une profonde crise identitaire. En effet celui-ci avait dorénavant un légère tendance à oublier quel espèce d'animal il était. En trois jours, il s'était pris tour à tour pour un pigeon, un hamster, un poisson-rouge (avec repêchage in-extremis dans le bocal de Bubulle, le piranha de Ruanita, car les hiboux ne savent pas nager et que Bubulle était plutôt carnassier et goinfre.) Pokus s'était aussi pris pour un chat, pour une araignée, pour. .. Enfin bref, deviner pour quel animal se prenait Pokus était devenu un loisir distrayant qui faisait beaucoup rire Ruanita. Mais bon, un coup sec sur la tête de l'oiseau lui remettait les idées en place et il se souvenait qu'il était un hibou.

En cette après midi de mi-décembre, Conchita était fin prête, son sort était à présent parfaitement au point et Ruanita était à l'école jusque tard dans la soirée pour préparer la fête de Noël de son école.

La jeune femme alla donner quelques instructions à la boutique, jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron de Polynectar qui bouillonnait doucement dans la cave et alla s'enfermer dans son salon.

Elle récupéra Pokus sous le buffet. L'oiseau rampait sur le sol aplatie sur le ventre en se poussant à l'aide de ses pattes. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se prenait pour une chenille, il avait au passage assassiné un pot de Maudre à petite feuille, au grand agacement de Conchita.

Elle donna un petit coup sec sur la tête de Pokus. L'oiseau s'ébouriffa les plumes et se souvint qu'il était un hibou. Conchita accrocha à la patte de l'animal une lettre adressée au « Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ». Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dans la lettre, seule l'adresse était importante pour son plan. La jeune femme donna ses instructions au hibou et lança le sort. Elle se retrouva dans la tête de l'animal.

Le plan était en route.

Le début du voyage se passa on ne peut mieux. Il n'y avait ni vent ni pluie. Pokus s'éleva dans le ciel, survola le Chemin de Traverse, monta encore plus haut et domina Londres. Utilisant les courants ascendants d'air chaud et les courants descendants d'air froid, l'oiseau survola la ville et déboucha dans la campagne environnante.

Un vent humide se leva, forçant le hibou à voler très haut dans le ciel. Au loin, en dessous, on ne pouvait discerner que le patchwork des champs et des forêts. De temps à autre une rivière boueuse scintillait sous le soleil d'hivers. Dépassant ces zones de turbulence, Pokus redescendit et se mit à faire du rase motte. Il ne reprit de l'altitude qu'à l'approche d'une ville. Il se servit des courants d'air chaud provoquer par la cité pour reprendre une altitude vertigineuse.

L'animal quitta les régions urbaines et fonça vers les plaines. Volant à toute allure au-dessus des champs, des villages, des forêts, des lacs…

Au loin, le bleu de l'horizon se rapprocha à vive allure. Passant les falaises blanches des Seven-Sister, Pokus déboucha sur la mer.

Quelques points multicolores très loin en contre-bas voguaient sur une mer d'huile. Le hibou, déstabilisé par les vents marins descendit en piqué. Il se redressa à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Frôlant les vagues, l'animal continua sa route.

La ligne d'horizon devint lisse. La terre avait disparu. Il n'y avait rien que le bleu du ciel, le vert de la Manche et l'odeur iodé de la haute-mer.

Conchita se demandait bien où elle allait de la sorte.

Le ciel tourna du bleu à l'orange puis au rouge sang. Au loin une bande blanchâtre de falaise apparut. Pokus accéléra et reprit un peu d'altitude. Il passa comme un boulet de canon dans les escadrons de goélands qui s'agitaient sur le rivage à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit.

Le hibou longea la côte. Le ciel avait pris un teinte bleu sombre où brillait une lune gibbeuse entourée d'une multitude d'étoiles. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans l'embouchure de ce qui devait être un fleuve. Il descendit au ras de l'eau, zigzaguant entre les débris charriés par l'eau glauque et les embarcations. Il traversa plusieurs villages et villes sans reprendre d'altitude ni ralentir.

Remontant toujours le courant, Pokus traversa un zone industriel, croisa des débarcadères. Il arrivait dans une ville importante.

C'est avec Horreur que Conchita reconnu le Tower-Bridge puis le Parlement. Ils étaient revenu à Londres ! Six heures de voyage pour revenir à Londres !

Pokus quitta la Tamise au niveau de Big Ben et survola la ville jouant avec les courants d'air chaud et froid.

C'est totalement horrifiée et furieuse que Conchita comprit que Pokus se dirigeait… retournait… au Chemin de Traverse. Plus de Six heures de voyage pour rien… des semaines de préparation… Elle avait envie de hurler.

Après quelques minutes, les lumières du Chemin de Traverse se dessinèrent. L'oiseau descendit, zigzagua entre les cheminées et se dirigea tranquillement vers la boutique « Magie d'Orient » à l'étage de laquelle une fenêtre était restée ouverte en attente du retour de Pokus.

Retour à la maison.

Pokus frôla la devanture de la boutique mais n'entra pas par la fenêtre. En fait il continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Il reprit de l'altitude et survola trois pâtés de maisons. Il fit des cercles au-dessus d'une petite place. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Conchita reconnut l'endroit situé à dix minutes à pied de chez elle. Il s'agissait de Grimmault Place.

Pokus sembla se décider enfin et fonça à toute allure vers un coin où il n'y avait rien, juste un emplacement sombre laissé à l'abandon.

L'oiseau avait l'air tellement décidé à foncer vers le néant que Conchita cru bien que Pokus avait définitivement péter les plombs. Mais juste avant de percuter le sol de plein fouet il y eut un flash lumineux et une maison apparut là où quelques instants plus tôt il n'y avait que des mauvaises herbes.

Pokus remonta en logeant le mur. Conchita eut tout juste le temps de repérer le numéro gravé sur une plaque à l'entré de la maison.

Le 12…

Pokus prit un peu d'altitude et replongea vers la maison. Il s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

L'animal avait vraiment une manière étrange de pénétrer chez les gens. Conchita cru qu'il allait se tuer si ce n'était en s'écrasant contre le conduit, se serait en tombant dans le feu.

En fait non. Pokus rétablit son vole et évita les flammes de justesse. Il était couvert de suie mais sain et sauf. De joie, Il fit des acrobaties dans la pièce où il venait d'arriver. Ensuite, comme ce voyage l'avait fatigué, il alla s'accrocher au lustre. La tête en bas. Le passage dans la cheminée l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait oublié ce qu'il était et pensait sincèrement être une chauve-souris.

Les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce à l'arrivée de l'oiseau s'étaient tues. Ils regardaient avec une curiosité extrême ce hibou qui se comportait de manière plus que bizarre.

Conchita reconnu un ancien Auror…Maugrey… Il y avait aussi là Remus Lupin… et… Arthur Weasley. Magnifique ! Si l'endroit n'était pas le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix elle voulait bien être transformée en Moldue.

Les hiboux n'étant pas fait pour rester la tête à l'envers, Pokus eut un vertige et tomba du lustre.

Lupin récupéra la lettre pendant que l'oiseau gisait inconscient sur le sol après s'être assommé.

Pokus reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il remarqua qu'il était à destination, que la lettre n'était plus accrochée à sa patte. Sa mission était donc terminée. Il s'envola et s'engouffra dans le conduit de la cheminée.

S'apercevant qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la lettre, Maugrey saisit le papier et le jeta dans les flammes. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait cette mascarade mais ce n'était pas bon signe..

Pokus émergea de la cheminée et s'éleva dans l'air glacial de la nuit.

Conchita était folle de joie, son plan avait réussit… comme sur des roulettes.. Splendide ! Magnifique ! Merveilleux !

Le Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait être trouver au numéro 12 Grimmault Place.

Le Maître allait être content.

--- --- ---

Au même moment, très loin de là, dans son hôtel particulier de Glasgow, Jack Galhaway fixait le ballet des flammes dans la cheminée d'un regard vide. La journée avait été longue. Trop de patients à Saint-Mangouste, pas assez de médecins, pas assez d'infirmiers, pas assez d'elfes… Et en plus un grave accident de potion l'avait contraint à rester plus tard que prévus. Etre médecin là-bas n'était vraiment pas un métier de tout repos.

La maison était calme. Mégara et Thésé, ses deux plus jeunes enfants, étaient directement aller ce coucher en revenant de la répétition de leur spectacle de Noël. Il est vrai que depuis que Thérésia était à Poublard, les deux benjamins étaient beaucoup plus calme. Hénée, pour sa part, n'avait pas eu la force de se lever de toute la journée. L'état de santé de sa femme mettaient Jack dans un état proche de la folie. Sa total impuissance à la soulager le rendait fou.

L'esprit au bord du point de rupture, il ferma les yeux.

Le feu crépita dans l'âtre. Une onde glacial parcourut la pièce. Les flammes dansèrent. Un visage apparut.

Jack se redressa, sur la défensive.

Il reconnut la personne qui cherchait à entrer en contact avec lui. Décidément la journée avait été très longue et la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Il attendit avec soumission que le Maître lui parle.

… _Suite au prochain épisode._


	5. épisode 276

**Pouvoir, Gloire et Méchanceté.**

_**Rappel des épisodes précédents :**_

_Eléonore, malgré son allégeance aux forces du Mal, reste prisonnière du Manoir._

_Maugrey, Lupin et A. Weasley, alertsé par l'étrange apparition de Pokus décide de mettre en garde Harry à ce sujet._

_Pour sa part, Jack reçoit l'inquiétante visite du Maître dans sa demeure de Glasgow._

**Episode 276**

Le visage du Maître, qui dansait dans le flammes, eut un rictus sinistre. D'un coup d'œil il avait balayer la pièce. Des jouets multicolores, des livres et même quelques vêtements (par exemple une chaussette orange) étaient éparpillés sur le sol et sur les meubles. Tout ici était plein de vie et de bazar. Gromatcho, l'elfe de la famille Galhaway, n'arrivait plus, et ce depuis longtemps déjà, à fournir partout. Entre les enfants, la maladie de Madame, et le bordélisme de Monsieur, il frôlait le surmenage.

C'est à ce moment précis que Jack remarqua qu'il avait un trou dans sa chaussette gauche.

Hé Merde !

La Maître sembla renifler avec mépris. (Ou alors il s'était enrhumé, c'est qu'il faisait froid au Québec en décembre)

« Galhaway ! Où en êtes vous avec le métamorphe ? »

Jack, qui ne s'était pas attendu à entrer dans le vif du sujet aussi vite mais plutôt à quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux, resta sans voix.

« Galhaway ! »

Jack se ressaisit.

« Oui, Maître… » Répondit-il précipitamment. « D'ici un ou deux jours, cela ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande ! »

Jack resta interdit, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son Maître.

« Où en êtes vous ! L'avez vous localisé ? Que savez vous de lui ? »

« D'elle ! C'est UNE sorcière métamorphe. » Répondit Jack en comprenant ce que le maître désirait savoir. (Bon ok, la journée avait été longue, son cerveau ne faisait pas d'excès de zèle) « Une Auror du nom de Tonks. Elle travaille actuellement en parallèle entre le Ministère et Azkaban. »

Pour obtenir ces maigres informations, Jack avait dû dépenser une fortune de Pot-de-vin et torturer une malheureuse secrétaire… et ces info n'auguraient rien de bon.

« Merveilleux ! » S'exclama le Dark Lord.

Merveilleux ! Le Maître avait dit Merveilleux ! Jack en était presque choqué. Il s'agissait d'une AUROR ! En plus elle passait le plus claire de son temps soit au Ministère soit à Azkaban. Elle était pratiquement intouchable. Et le Maître trouvait cela Merveilleux !

« Galhaway ! Surtout ne touchez pas à un seul de ses cheveux. Vous allez la surveiller. Je veux connaître ses moindre faits et gestes. Connaître toutes ses habitudes. Je veux tout savoir d'elle. Il faudra aussi que vous récupéreriez plusieurs photographies ainsi des échantillons de sa personne. »

Jack hésita avant d'acquiescer. « Oui Maître ! »

Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

« Et ne réapparaissez plus devant moi dans ce genre de tenue. Cela et parfaitement indigne de votre rang. » Ajouta le Dark Lord en fixant le trou de la chaussette de Jack. « Cela fait deux fois, vous n'aimeriez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à vos enfants… »

C'était là plus qu'une menace.

Le visage du Maître disparut laissant Jack en tête à tête avec le trou de sa chaussette gauche.

Suivre une Auror ? Une métamorphe en plus… Obtenir un morceau d'elle… Comme si une Auror était imprudente au point de laisser traîner des cheveux ou des rognures d'ongle. Ce que lui demandait le Maître était de la folie.

Un autre problème se posa à l'esprit de Jack. Il était seul pour mener une surveillance continue… Avec le métier qu'il faisait et sa famille comment pourrait-il espionner une Auror métamorphe 24 heures sur 24.

Jack réfléchit un moment au problème. Cette fois il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir déléguer une partie des responsabilités… Mais voilà il était seul, le maître ne lui avait octroyer aucune assistance Mangemort. En fait ce qui serait parfait ce serait de confier cette mission de surveillance à un elfe de maison. Ces créatures étaient fiables, loyales et avaient une ressource inimaginable.

Mais voilà, impossible de demander quoi que ce soit à Gromatcho. Il ne pouvait décemment pas priver Hénée de ce soutien. Et puis la maison deviendrait un vrai champ de bataille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Là ce ne serait plus seulement des problèmes de chaussettes qu'il aurait.

Jack approfondit sa réflexion sur le sujet. La seule solution envisageable était d'utiliser l'elfe de maison qui lui était alloué pour son travail à St-Mangouste. Evidement il était strictement interdit de se servir de celui-ci à des fins strictement personnelle mais Jack n'était plus à ça près.

Il était plus que tard quand Jack alla enfin se coucher. Dans la cheminé seules subsistaient quelques braises du feu annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle.

--- --- ---

Hibou reçu par Monsieur Harry Potter le 17 décembre.

«_ Harry, Hermione et Ron,_

_Un hibou au comportement extrêmement étrange et suspect à récemment fait son apparition. Nous ne savons ni qui l'envoie, ni dans quel but._

_Il s'agit d'un hibou Moyen-Duc beige claire avec des taches noires. Vous le reconnaîtrez au comportement bizarre qu'il adopte. Si jamais il vous était adressé surtout ne toucher pas au courrier qu'il vos apporte, cela pourrait ce révéler dramatique._

_-Lunard-_ »

Très loin de l'Angleterre, au Manoir, Eléonore ouvrit les yeux. La nuit avait été agitée mais elle était soulagée, c'était la dernière avant longtemps qu'elle passerait ici.

Elle étira ses membres endoloris. Le Maître était vraiment brutale et après ce qu'il lui faisait subir, rien d'étonnant à ce que tous ses muscles et toutes ses articulations la face souffrire. Elle avait compris trop tard ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle avait penser en devenant Mangemort.

Mais pour l'instant cela n'avait plus d'importance, aujourd'hui elle partait ailleurs, là-bas en Angleterre.

Soudain la jeune femme se redressa sur son lit, scrutant la pénombre. Elle avait sentit sa présence. Il était là dans la chambre.

Il l'observait.

… _Suite au prochain épisode._


	6. épisode 277

Pgm, le retour...

* * *

_****Rappel des épisodes précédents :**_

_Forte de sa découverte, Conchita se prépare à dévoiler l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_De son côté, après trois mois de claustration au Manoir, Eléonore se prépare enfin à quitter l'antre du Mal._

**** Episode 277**

Il était dans le pénombre près de la cheminée. Il était immobile mais Eléonore pouvait sentir précisément l'endroit exacte où il était. Les cours du Maître au sujet de la détection des ennemis se révélaient très efficace, même sans lunette, elle pouvait savoir au centimètre près où était cet être répugnant.

Le jeune femme saisit le seul et unique bibelot qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet (un massif chandelier en bronze qui devait peser au moins 4 kg) Elle avait fouillé le manoir pour trouver cet objet dans le but précis de ce qu'elle allait en faire à présent.

Elle prit un peu d'élan, visa et lança le lourd chandelier.

Il y eut une petit cri strident puis un bruit mate et enfin un fort bruit métallique.

Bingo ! En plein dans le mille !

Eléonore attrapa sa robe de chambre et sa baguette. D'un geste elle raviva le feu et alluma les candélabres posés sur le manteau de la cheminée. Une vive lumière envahit la chambre.

La jeune femme se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait lancé le chandelier. Elle y trouva l'objet ainsi que la victime.

« Tu m'as l'air mal au point Pettigrow ! » Murmura-t-elle avec jubilation en découvrant le corps inerte d'un vieux rat blanc.

Eléonore avait depuis longtemps découvert que le Larbin était un animagus… un animagus de rat… cela allait tellement bien au personnage. Elle regarda le rat qui gisait sur le sol avec dégoût.

« Immonde pervers ! » Murmura-t-elle haineusement. « Sale voyeur, ça fait des semaines que tu te rinces l'œil. Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne t'avais pas remarqué sale vicieux ?! »

Un mince filet de sang coulait de l'oreille du rongeur. Avec un peu de chance elle l'avait bel et bien tué. Du bout de sa pantoufle elle tapota le flan de la bestiole. Celle-ci réagit à ce contact. En fait il était toujours vivant.

« Wingardium leviosa »

L'animagus s'éleva dans les airs. Eléonore alla ouvrir une fenêtre et jeta l'animal dehors.

« Ca te rafraîchira les idées espèce de détraqué sexuel ! »

Le Manoir était au Québec, on était le 17 décembre et un fort blizzard avait soufflé toute la nuit bref il devait faire, tout au plus, moins quinze degrés Celsius à l'extérieur.

Le corps de Pettigrow alla s'écraser trois étages en contre-bas dans une congère. Il fut rapidement recouvert par la neige.

Eléonore referma la fenêtre prestement, pas là peine d'attraper une pneumonie à cause de cet être répugnant, le Maître ne lui pardonnerait pas et elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

A présent qu'il n'y avait plus d'œil indiscret pour l'épier, elle se déshabilla et fit un brin de toilette. Elle revêtu ensuite une sobre robe de sorcière vert bouteille, coiffa ses cheveux en un strict chignon et remit ses élégantes lunette en prime.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle revêtut sa cape d'invisibilité car tel était le désir du Maître.

La jeune femme longea sans faire le moindre bruit les longs couloirs du Manoir. Même un Elfe n'aurait peu détecter sa présence. En fait c'était comme si elle n'était pas là, on ne pouvait ni sentir sa présence ni détecter le moindre mouvement d'air dû à son déplacement. Elle était arrivée à ce point d'inexistence après plusieurs semaines d'entraînement intensif promulgué par le Maître en personne.

Pour arriver à ce résultat il fallait être capable de rester des heures immobile dans les positions les plus inconfortables, être capable de prévoir tous les déplacements des êtres, des objets ou même de l'air qui vous entourait, être capable de canaliser son énergie, contrôler ses sentiments, contrôler le bruit, contrôler l'air… Enfin bref ne pas être là…. Et ne pas être là était épuisant et ça donnait d'horrible courbature.

En pensant à la raison de cette inexistence, Eléonore eut une sorte de rage et un sentiment d'inutilité terrible… Tous ça pour aller espionner une petite sorcière de campagne… Une sorcière de rien du tout… Alors qu'avec ce pouvoir elle pourrait faire tellement de chose plus intéressante pour le compte de l'organisation.

Au hasard d'un couloir, juste avant d'arriver à la cuisine où elle savait trouver son petit déjeuner, Eléonore croisa un petit homme noir et obèse. Elle reconnut en cet homme Rigil Kantarus-Bleucocher l'un des membres de la branche américaine de l'organisation. D'après ce qu'elle en savait il était originaire de Bâton-Rouge en Louisiane et vivait actuellement à la Nouvelle Orléans. (En trois mois, Eléonore avait appris beaucoup de chose au sujet de l'organisation, comme par exemple que celle-ci avait d'innombrable adepte dans les pays hors de l'Angleterre)

Que faisait-il ici ?

Rigil Kantarus-Bleucocher était pâle, tremblait et hésitait entre avoir chaud et avoir froid. Une sueur glacée lui dégoulinait le long des tempes. De toute évidence il venait d'avoir une entrevue avec le Maître.

Instinctivement, Eléonore sut qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à savoir, cela ne la concernait pas. Elle continua donc sa route sans que Kantarus-Bleucocher n'ai même soupçonné qu'elle était passée à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Dans la cuisine, elle avala deux beignets avec une tasse de café.

La jeune femme retourna ensuite à sa chambre. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dossier qu'elle avait reçu au sujet de la sorcière qu'elle allait devoir espionner pendant un temps encore indéterminé. Une femme plus toute jeune, rousse, qui devait aimer les sucreries aux vus des rondeurs qu'elle affichait.

Eléonore revêtu son épaisse cape d'hiver et y superposa la cape d'invisibilité.

« A nous deux Molly Weasley ! » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle transplana en silence vers le Terrier.

--- --- ---

De son côté, Conchita Vélasquez fit le chemin inverse de celui d'Eléonore et arriva en fin de matinée au Manoir (c'est-à-dire en fin d'après-midi en heure Anglaise à cause du décalage horaire). Elle aurait préféré faire ce déplacement dés qu'elle avait eu l'information au sujet de l'Ordre du Phénix mais Pokus avait fait un détour par l'écosse avant de revenir sur le Chemin de traverse et après près de douze heures passées dans la tête du hibou on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle fut présentable.(ce sont des bras que j'ai, pas des ailes….)

Elle transplana dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait être reçu, le Maître n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange à l'improviste.

Presque miraculeusement Pettigrow apparut devant elle pour l'accueillir au bout de presque dix minutes d'attente. Elle le dévisagea avec une insistance perplexe. Le Larbin avait des allures de momie. Sa tête était enrubannée de bandelettes, une épaisse compresse recouvrait son oreille gauche, une minerve lui immobilisait le cou et il avait un bras en écharpe.

« Suibez boi ! » Articula-t-il péniblement. Il renifla bruyamment. Il avait dû attraper froid.

Conchita hésita, qu'avait bien pu faire le Larbin pour que le Maître le mette dans cet état là ? Elle caressa nerveusement sa main mutilée. Le Maître devait être d'une humeur exécrable…

Sans prêter attention à la jeune femme, le Larbin lui tourna le dos et avança en boitant en direction du salon. Sans se départir de son sang froid légendaire, Conchita le suivit.

La porte du Salon s'ouvrit.

« Vélasquez ! J'espère que vous avez quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer pour oser me déranger ainsi. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer aux incapables. »

La voix du Dark Lord était glaciale et menaçante. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et fixait intensément les flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

Conchita prit un grande inspiration, garda son calme et entra dans la pièce. Quoiqu'il allait se passer à présent, il était trop tard.

Elle prit la parole.

… _Suite au prochain épisode._

2/2


	7. épisode 278

_****Rappel des épisodes précédents :**_

_Après une libération quasi miraculeuse, due à une forte influence sur certains membres hauts placés du Ministère et aussi grâce à de dispendieux pot-de-vin qui ont acculé sa famille au bord de la ruine, Lucius Malfoy a été contraint à l'exile avec interdiction de remettre les pieds sur les Territoires du Royaume –Unis sous peine de ne jamais revoir autre chose que les sordides cellules d'Azkaban. Mais cet exile n'a pas ralenti pas ses activités MangeMort-resque et c'est après cinq mois de silence qu'il donne signe de vie à son Maître._

_De son côté Nymphadora Tonks sent planer une menace sur elle._

_Pour sa part, forte de sa découverte, Conchita se prépare à dévoiler l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix._

**** Episode 278**

« Le quartier général l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Grimmault Place. » Annonça Conchita de but en blanc.

Le Dark Lord détourna son attention des flammes de la cheminée et tourna son visage en direction de la mange-mort. Il avait relevé un sourcil surpris et interrogateur.

Il y eut un terrible silence seulement entrecoupé par la respiration sifflante du Larbin qui, comme à son habitude, s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre. Sachant que le Maître avait parfaitement entendu et compris ce qu'elle venait de dire Conchita attendit calmement la suite des événements.

Pettigrow eut une quinte de toux, s'étouffa mais, après quelques secondes, parvint à reprendre son souffle.

Il y eut un autre profond silence. Le vent siffla dans le jardin du manoir, le feu crépita dans l'âtre, une pendule découpait le temps en seconde de plomb.

« C'est tout ? »

La voix du Maître, qui venait de rompre le silence, lança les prémices d'une nouvelle ère glacière.

Conchita contrôla parfaitement un frisson de surprise. C'est tout ? Par la Barde d'El Nazed, c'était déjà pas mal, elle avait réussi à rompre un sortilège de Fidélitas et elle servait l'Ordre du Phénix sur un plateau… que fallait-il de plus ? Le sourire de la crémière ? Néanmoins elle resta de marbre, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, que ce soit de colère ou de surprise.

La Dark Lord darda la mangemort d'un regard supérieur et méprisant.

Un nouveau silence tomba. Les crépitements du feu se firent plus violents, les flammes dansèrent dans l'âtre. Une odeur le suie s'éleva.

« Vous me dérangez juste pour m'annoncer ça ?! » Reprit la voix cinglante du Maître. Celui-ci fusillait Conchita du regard. « Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps, vous n'êtes vraiment bonne qu'a faire des potions ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Disparaissez de ma vue ! » Cracha-t-il « Et ne vous avisez pas d'agir sur ces moins que rien du Phénix sans que je vous en ais moi-même donné l'ordre ! » Acheva-t-il haineusement.

La Maître détourna son attention de la jeune femme pour tourner toute sa concentration vers le visage émacié qui était apparu dans l'âtre.

Conchita bouillait intérieurement, elle eut beaucoup de mal à garder l'allure froide et hautaine qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Le verni de son sang-froid était sur le point de rompre.

C'est passablement humiliée devant un autre membre de l'organisation et en lançant des regards haineux au Maître (celui-ci regardait ailleurs sinon elle n'aurait jamais pris ce risque) qu'elle quitta le salon à reculons (il ne faut jamais tourner le dos aux serpents venimeux), et qu'elle transplana.

--- --- ---

Alors qu'elle venait de faire quelques emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de se rendre au Ministère, Nymphadora Tonks, qui préférait qu'on l'appelle simplement Tonks, eut l'impression d'être suivie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de la journée mais elle n'avait encore rien pu trouver, ni détecter, d'étrange autour d'elle.

Comme les autres fois, elle scruta les alentours méthodiquement et calmement. Cette fois-ci, non-plus, elle ne trouva rien. Etait-elle en train de devenir aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey ? Etait-ce sa rencontre avec Galhaway à Pelgraw quelques semaines auparavant qui la mettait dans cet état de nervosité ? Mais alors pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Et puis comment aurait-il pu découvrir son identité ? Ou alors était-ce à cause de l'étrange hibou qui était apparu au QG la veille (Elle avait reçu un avertissement à ce propos en plein milieu de la nuit) ?

Il y eut un petit déclique d'appareil photo.

Tonks sursauta avant de se calmer, elle était dans un lieu public, ce bruit pouvait venir de n'import où et n'avoir aucun lien avec elle. D'ailleurs elle remarqua une famille de sorcier faisant ses courses de Noël en s'activant autour d'un Père-Noël en toc pour que leur petite fille rencontre le héros de la saison.

Néanmoins Tonks restait incroyablement nerveuse comme si une ombre planait sur elle… Comme si un catastrophe allait s'abattre … quelque chose de pire même…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la rue décorée pour les fêtes. Oui, elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible se préparait. Une étrange mélancolie l'envahit…

--- --- ---

Au Manoir, le visage émacié de Lucius Malfoy était apparu dans les flammes. En cinq mois, il avait beaucoup changé… en fait pas vraiment changé, maigri plutôt. Dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée, on aurait dit le diable en personne.

Patiemment, il attendit que le Maître lui accorde la parole. Cela mit un peu de temps car le Dark Lord semblait pensif. De toute évidence la femme qu'il avait aperçu venait de communiquer une information importante au Maître même si celui-ci avait pris un malin plaisir à la rabaisser devant un témoin.

Lucius ne savait pas qui était cette femme mais la manière qu'elle avait de garder ainsi son calme, ainsi que la manière dont elle avait osé lancer des regards haineux dans le dos du Maître, l'étonnait et éveillait sa curiosité. Il aimerait bien en faire la connaissance .

« Alors ? »

Le Dark Lord était sorti de ses pensés et fixait dangereusement Malfoy de ses yeux rouges et malfaisants.

Lucius eut un petit sourire suffisant.

…_Suite au prochain épisode._


End file.
